Urban development has led to construction of an ever increasing number of impervious solid surfaces, such as parking lots and paved roads among other man-made structures, that impede the natural watershed's ability to absorb and filter rainwater carrying silt from soil erosion and other pollutants before it runs off into streams and other waterways. This unfiltered runoff harms the environment by increasing pollution levels in the waterways within the watershed. The increased runoff also increases the danger of flash flooding and flows through the watershed at increased velocities. The faster the runoff flows through existing waterways and the higher the volume of the runoff, the more the runoff erodes the banks of the waterways and the more the runoff harms the ecosystem of the watershed. Additionally, severe washouts along the banks of the eroded waterway may damage property located near the banks. Consequently, there is a need for a system that provides for remediation or protection of shorelines and banks.